


SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #4 "Ashes."

by roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Descriptions of Sociopathic persons, Trigger Warnings, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess2018/pseuds/roseprincess2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIllusionistsExploist/pseuds/TheIllusionistsExploist
Summary: When Spine and Aala are spending a nice night with the girls, what should have been a happy evening triggers some horrid memories with Aala. Spine finds out more about her past and that unlike him and his family, She was not always what she is now. He tries to understand if the life she has now is a curse, or a second chance.





	SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #4 "Ashes."

SPG Monster Verse AU: One Shot #4  
Fourth in a series of one shots set in the supernatural AU belonging to myself, and my girls ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
Each one will be a stand alone story but will tie into the bigger universe.  
I DON'T own the characters, SPG belongs to the bennets and co. I'm just having fun writing them no profit intended.  
Aala, Belongs to, TheIllusionistsExploist, no end of thanks for allowing me to write her!  
Specter, Sprocket and Dex belong to ScorpioSnoopy666, no end of thanks for allowing me to write them!!  
Pearl belongs to myself!  
Thank you for all the support on my first two stories!  
Some depictions of violence and death, depictions of individual with Sociopathic tendencies. ALL the credit for the Dr.s rant Goes to Illy! She’s so talented. I just tweaked the flow a bit!  
thanks again to my girls for all the ideas and my readers for coming back!  
on with the story!  
________________________________________________________________  
When Spine and Aala are spending a nice night with the girls, what should have been a happy evening triggers some horrid memories with Aala. Spine finds out more about her past and that unlike him and his family, She was not always what she is now. He tries to understand if the life she has now is a curse, or a second chance.  
___________________________________________________________________  
It should have been one of those evenings that came right out of a norman rockwell painting. Big cozy manor house, crackling fire, cute family snuggled up with each other enjoying the cooless of fall.  
One of those images that made you think of warm fuzzy sweater, and pumpkin spice tea.  
Indeed that was how the night actually begin for Spine and his family. It had turned colder and so they had all piled into the house looking for companionship and warmth. Each family group retreating to their own area of the house to just enjoy each others company and enjoy the peace.  
Hatchworth had retreated to his web, Specter curled up in his silk blanket snuggled into the silky nest, content and happy to be with his pappa.  
Dex and Rabbit had taken over the nearest TV room and were on the couch watching some silly comedy or another, laughing at the antics on the screen.  
The wizard twins had gone into their Grand father's study, to learn more about magic with Salgexicon, and work on their studies with him and their Great Auntie.  
That left Spine and His Family alone with the first living room all to themselves. The girls were snuggled together on one of the sofas, Pearl keeping Sprocket wrapped up in a blanket, because the lil silver and black naga had told her sister she was cold.  
So the tiny Dhampir had taken it upon herself to make sure her sister was nice and warm. A big fire snapped and popped cheerily in the large fireplace and had spread its soothing warmth out to the two girls and their parents.  
Aala was sitting talking with them both in a very contented manner while Spine had gone off to the kitchen to get them both a lil something to make them warmer. He returned at last with the two mugs of cocoa and handed them over to the girls, "Now make sure you don't gulp that down at once ok?" He warned, "Its very hot."  
Of Course he had put a lil something extra in there for his lil ones, knowing that Sprocket would simply like it, and Pearl would of course need it, the flavor hidden by the coco.  
They settled down contentedly and continued to talk and giggle quietly.  
When he moved back to the couch, Aala rested her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him,  
"They're so precious." She said softly.  
"I know," He kissed her cheek, "Let's stay here and let them enjoy this for a while."  
Aala smiled more and rested her head on his shoulder, the gentle presence he put out making her feel loved and welcome, almost dreaming.  
It should have stayed that way, happy and peaceful. But this was one of those nights where it was just not to be.  
Pearl Giggled and looked up at the two of them, A large marshmallow mustache across her upper lip. Sprocket took one look before the other girl got a chance to wipe it off and nearly fell off the couch from giggles.  
Pearl finally removed the last traces and broke down in a fit of hilarity too. Spine never expected the reaction he got out of his Fiance. The giggles were accompanied by a loud pop from the fireplace and Spine felt something that he was not expecting.  
He felt Aala go ice cold in some unknown emotion. He looked over and found her staring straight ahead, Eyes glassy and very far away. 

He put his hand on her arm and felt the tension running through her delicate body, “Aala?” He questioned.

She continued to look straight ahead, eyes starting to dance as the images in her mind began to race.  
Spine instantly knew what he was seeing, A flashback.  
Sprocket had had enough of them over the years for him to recognize them. Even he had one or two from the wars he had gone off to fight in, to protect humanity and the people he loved.  
So he instantly knew what he was seeing.  
He gently placed his hands on both of her shoulders and turned her to face him, “Aala?” He called again, “Aala, listen to me… its not real.”

She blinked slowly and shook her head, “The fire… The children… MY GIRLS!” She told him in a soft terrified desperate voice  
“Aala listen to me,” He told her again, “My darling it's not real. Your girls are safe, right here in the manor. NO one, NOTHING is going to hurt you or your lil ones my love. The fire can’t hurt you any more.”

She shook her head again, “No.. they…. They’re dying… I have to..” She moved like she was about to get up, “I have to save them…”

This motion got the attention of the aforementioned girls in the room. Both Pearl and Sprocket realized something was wrong and instantly came over to be with their parents. 

“Momma?” Pearl asked, blinking up at her with her sakura eyes, “Momma its ok. Momma were ok, we’re right here.”  
Pearl then proceeded to nestel herself between Spine and Aala, taking hold of the woman she loved as her mother.  
Sprocket was quick to follow her Sister’s lead and slinked over to embrace Aala from the back, “Its ok Momma, Pearl and I are ok.”

These so perceptive lil girls not really understanding what was going on, but knowing that Aala needed to know that they were ok.  
Spine could feel Aala starting to shake against him, suddenly clinging to himself and the girls. 

“They… ``she trailed off, “They were laughing.. Happy… I was… reading.. The …”

“Shhhh,” Spine petted her hair, “Shhhh… its ok. It’s over.. Your safe. I promise, no one or nothing can ever harm you here, your safe Aala.”

It took several minutes for the shaking to finally stop and the distant look to leave her eyes. When she finally blinked away the glassiness she looked into Spine’s face and then down at the lil girls. 

“They’re safe?” She pressed her face into first Pearl’s hair and then into Sprockets, “They’re not burned.. My girls are safe.” 

She hugged them too her and then started crying in earnest. Tears of pain and loss running down her cheeks and falling on the two lil ones that, had no idea how to react, other than just cling to her and tell her it was okay.

Finally she seemed at last to run out of energy and collapsed against Spine.  
He told the girls to let her go and carefully scooped her up, “I’m going to take her to her room ok? I will be back for the two of you after that.”

The two of them nodded and sat very quietly on the couch and waited.  
Spine took Aala to her room and got her settled down onto her bed. The tear stains on her face still showed in the moonlight coming in the window and made his heart ache thinking that there was so little he could do to help her in this.  
But what she needed right now was to know that she and the girls were safe. So he put the blanket over her and quickly returned to the living room for the girls.

By the time He had returned with the solemn faced lil ones, Aala had fallen asleep. The two girls looked at each other and with a silent communication that only sisters have, nodded and climbed on to the bed. One on either side of Aala.  
She smiled in her dreams now, sensing the two of them near. Her calm demeanor returning even in her slumber.  
Spine however had seen something tonight he wasn't prepared for. A dark incident that haunted his beautiful innocent fiance, a darkness that she should never have had to carry.  
He hoped when she woke it would be with no memory of what had happened. Still he realized that he was going to need to know more if he was going to help her.  
He looked behind him from the doorway one last time to make sure that all of his girls were resting, then slipped out the door way to go speak to Micheal.

The next night Aala woke up with her head hurting and hear heart aching. The nightmares from last night had been horrific to say the least, the images of her two lil ones caught in the fire she remembered making her skin crawl even now.  
She finally managed to drag her eyes open and felt that she was not alone on her bed. Looking down Aala found both of the girls snuggled into each side of her. Their pretty faces pinched with worry over something in their dreams.

She stared at them for a moment and then reached up and touched her own face, feeling the tracks of dried red tears. Bloody tears that the La Llorona was cursed to always cry for her missing children. 

“Oh no,” She whispered, “oh no it happened again.”

She looked at the lil girls sleeping beside her and almost wanted to burst into tears again. The two of them didn't need to see or hear that, didn't need to have her past haunting them.  
She was about to get up and go find Spine to come and take the girls back to their room immediately when someone knocked on the door of her room.

Aala’s head snapped up, fearing that more than just Spine and the girls had seen it happen. She managed to get her voice back into her throat tho and call softly, “Come in.”

It turned out to be Micheal, the shape shifter walking into the room quietly and smiling at her.  
There was a very concerned look on his face but he didn't seem angry or upset, just worried. 

“Hey, “He smiled, “you had a bad night Miss Aala.”

She looked down at her hands, now having sat up in bed, ashamed of what she must have done or said in her confused state.

“I….” She trailed off, “I just remembered something very bad Micheal. I think the sound of the fire must have triggered it. I apologize for…” She trailed off again, “If I upset or hurt anyone.”

He shook his head slightly, “You didn't. You just had Spine really worried. It's almost sundown, but I made him go to sleep and not stay up all day. So he’ll be around shortly when he wakes up. The kids wouldn’t move. Sorry if they bothered you.”

“No,” She told him softly, “Not at all. Feeling them there made me feel a lot better about my flashback. I am sorry they had to see that tho.”

Micheal’s lips quirked up at the corners a bit, “I don't think either of them are going to judge you. They have the same kinda things happen sometimes, specially Sprocket. Tho they were a lil restless, and probably do need more sleep.”

“They can stay here and rest,” She replied, “As I said, having them here helps.”  
“Do you want to talk about it Aala?” Micheal asked, “You don't have to talk to me but you ought to talk to someone. Spine will listen, and won't judge i promise.”

She looked away and over at the curtained window for a moment, “I would like to talk To Spine if that is alright with you?”

Micheal nodded, “Sure thing Miss Aala. As soon as he’s awake I will send him here to you. In the meantime, would you like me to bring you some breakfast? I can also bring you some washcloths so you can clean up a lil if you like.”

Aala nodded and continued to sit in her room with the girls quietly, wondering again about what it meant when she saw this fire in her nightmares. Wondering why this time the girls faces had been on the lil one in her arms that she had been able to get away.  
Tired and haunted her breakfast went untouched when Micheal returned with it, but she did use the washcloths to clean the bloody tears off her face.

It was always painful when she cried like that. Normal tears didn’t hurt, happy tears were also painless. But the dark red tears that came when she had these dreams and memories return always drew agony from her as they ran down her face.  
Now she sat quietly, looking at the red smears on the cloth and hoping that Spine wouldn’t be driven away from her by what he was learning about her now.

“Aala?” a deep baritone called from her doorway.  
She looked up and saw Spine standing there, concern for her written all over his face.

“You had me so worried my love,” He came in sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, “You were so afraid. I’m so very sorry I wasn't able to stop that.”

She pressed into him listening to him, the noises his body made. Loving that sound, remembering it from their gazebo. Remembering how much joy he brought her then and every day that she had him in her life.

“There wasn't anything you could have done to stop it Mi Amor,” She told him gently, “It's a part of who I am. A part of what makes me La Llorona ...I am sorry that part of me…”  
Spine placed one finger on her lips, “Dont.” He told her with infinite gentleness, “You accept me without a second's hesitation. All that I am, all that my nature entails.” He hugged her tightly, “There is no way in this or any other world that I could POSSIBLY do less for someone I love so much. “

“Thank you,” She murmured against his chest. 

“ I know it's painful to speak of, but can you tell me anything about it tho?” He asked, “So that the next time I can keep whatever caused it away from you?”

Aala shook her head a bit, “I remember a fire. So much fire… a building the size of the manor, or bigger. Flames EVERYwhere. “ She blinked sadly, “One moment the children were laughing and playing, seconds later they were being burned alive. I ... went into the fire… some how…. When I woke again, all i saw where the bodies… the aftermath of the fire. I’ve cried for them ever since. I’ve tried to protect other children…”

Spine Nodded into her hair, “That’s how you came here my love.”

“Si Mi Amor,” She said distantly. “I remember so little.. It's just my instinct too..”

“Shhh,” He hugged her again, “It's alright, you don't have to say any more now.”

Aala leaned into the embrace of her beloved and nodded. She never liked telling the story, never liked the memories when they haunted her. This time tho, rather than someone running or accusing her of the dark deeds she was trying to prevent, Spine understood, and loved her anyway.  
He was such an incredible person and she would have loved to stay that way for hours. Just being held by him and soaking in the love. They did stay that way for a while.  
It was the soft sound of one of the girls finally waking that made them break apart. 

“Momma?” Pink eyes blinked open and looked up at them, “are you ok?”

Aala had to smile at that, there was at least one child that she KNEW she had kept safe. The thought of Sprocket and the other four being here and cared for made this emotional mailstrom she was dealing with somewhat easier to bear.

“I will be darling,” She smiled and ran her hand through the girls hair, “You ought to wake up your sister and go get breakfast lil one. It's been a rather long night.”

She nodded to Aala and then shook Sprocket gently awake. The lil naga blinked at her sister and then nodded, wanting to go back to sleep by the look of it.  
But was willing to give Spine and Aala a quick hug and then head back to her room.  
Both of them waved from the doorway and took off.

Aala had to smile, “They are probably going to go right back to sleep ya know?”  
Spine smirked, “Well those lil ones lead a charmed life. I had them in home school for a while, but they have IQ’s like phone numbers and it was impossible to keep up. They already read all the elementary and secondary school things I had for them. When they are old enough if they wish more school I can arrange it. There are many private ones like where Micheal attended his medical education.”

“I think that would be a wonderful Idea when the time comes, “ She grinned, “However they have a lot of time left as kids. I think we will let them enjoy it.”

“We will,” He smiled and stood up, “Now I'm going to go get you some HOT breakfast, if you would like to get cleaned up more?”

She actually did feel a bit more able to eat at that point so she nodded, “I could use a shower my love. Thank you.” Aala gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “I will be back out in a lil while.”

Aala left to get showered and changed and Spine gathered the dishes up and took off back into the house.  
For the most part the rest of that day was quiet and peaceful. Aala was a lot better and the horror of the flashback seemed to have lifted from her mind somewhat. Spine could still see the shadows in her eyes when he looked at her tho. A trace of the fear that she had not been able to save those she cared about.  
It made Spine’s heart ache so much for her, but he knew very little about her past and had no way of getting more information at the moment. So he did his best to love and be there for her, when the shadows of the fire returned to her eyes.

It was two days later when Micheal came to him with something to discuss.

“Spine?” There was a soft knock on his music room door and Spine looked up from the sheet music he was working on.

“Micheal,” He smiled, “Come in please.”

“I found something I think you need to see Spine,” He told him, “ I don't know if it's going to help but… Well just take a look ok?”

Spine looked at the shape shifter because of the strange tone in his voice, but took what the man was reaching out to him. An old hard copy, yellowed with age, of a medical journal from years ago. Published by the supernatural community that ran the private med school Micheal himself had attended.  
He flipped to the page Micheal had book marked and almost fell off his music stool.  
Looking back at him from the yellowed newsprint was the face of none other than his beloved Aala.  
Smiling and surrounded by children, with a very stern looking Doctor behind her.  
The head line simply read, “Tragic Fire Claims the lives Of Children and their caretaker.”

“Is that…” Spine trailed off.

“I think it might be,” Micheal said softly, “Phantasms are different than most supernatural creatures Spine. They… they’re one of the few types of people like us that were once mortal.”

“Aala Jumas,” Spine ran his fingers over the picture, “Oh god… that’s what she remembers...she..”  
“Has memory loss,” Micheal told him, “The transformation can affect the brain in that way. It’s generally looked at as a curse by laymens, but from what research has been done into Phantasms, the genetic potential was always there. The actual transformation was triggered by some kind of Trauma. Putting it simply, their will to live was too strong, they literally refused to die.”

“That poor thing,” Spine said and was about to hand the book back to Micheal when he noticed something in the article near the bottom, “Suspected arson!?”

“Yah,” Micheal rubbed the back of his head, “Phantasms usually only happen from murder too Spine. That poor pretty thing you love so much, went through hell. Ya gotta promise me you will ALWAYS take care of her, I know you love her. But as her doctor, YOUR doctor i have to know.”

“She doesn't deserve anything Less,” Spine replied looking like he wanted to rip the book in half, handing it back to Micheal before he could. “Thank you for finding this for me, and for caring about her.” Spine stared at the book for one more moment, “ One question, is the doctor that survived still alive?”

“Barely,” Micheal admitted, “They suspected him of the arson, but they never had enough proof. So he just lived out the rest of his days, I believe he’s live in care institution now. A Mr. Malar Esfenoith…. I think.”

“Thank you again Micheal,” Spine told him, “I May want to look into this more. If I could ask you to watch Aala and the girls for me for a couple of days?”

“I will,” Micheal nodded. 

Spine smiled at him as he walked out of the room. Then the Vampire Lord quickly put his music and instrument away and headed down to his office to make some arrangements for a fast trip.  
He simply needed to know what had happened, not particularly because he wanted to do anything. He wasn't about getting revenge.  
But to know more about his beloved’s past, so he could try to help heal those wounds, that was worth the trip and whatever he may find out.

A day later, right after sun down, Spine was stepping out of the cab into the driveway of the private care home. It only had one patient at this time. But they had enough money so they were able to have the small facility to themselves.  
Only the staff lived there besides the one resident. Spine looked up at the old house and shuddered. The manor was full of “Monsters” but never came off as spooky or threatening. It was a home full of light and love. This house, for there was no way it could possibly be a home, genuinely seemed haunted by the demons of the past. As if a silent rage hung over the place.  
The vampire lord took a deep breath and headed in.  
He had called ahead and let the staff know that he was coming as a visitor to talk to Mr. Malar Esfenoith. All of them had warned him that he was NOT a pleasant person, but if he wished to visit feel freel. So here he stood in the lobby of the place, and then was led up the steps and to the master bedroom. 

Inside the room, on the large bed, surrounded by medical equipment sat a very elderly man. He had a large aquiline for head, and large ears on the sides of his face. Once upon a time these qualities might have lent the man a kind looking face, but now along with the wrinkles, just added to the impression that the man was giving the room, and maybe even the world a vicious glare.  
That look faded tho, once Spine got closer to him and he then had a very kind, grandparently look on his face, not unlike what Five had sometimes. 

“Mr. Malar Esfenoith?” Spine asked.  
“Mr Walter,” He smiled faintly, “They told me you were coming to see me young man. So tell me, what can an old man like me do for you?”

Spine took a deep breath and sat down in the chair near the old man’s bed, removing his had but keeping his coat on.  
“I had a few questions for you sir,” Spine said gently, “I don't want to disturb you but I need to know if you can tell me anything about the fire that happened at your hospital for children. IT was many years ago.”

The slender old man coughed into his hand, making Spine remember that the attendants had told him the man had lung cancer. It almost made Spine apologize and leave, but he still had to know. Spine was GOING to be there for the woman he loved, no matter what. Pitiful as he was, this man might have a bit of that past that could help Spine in the care of Aala’s heart. 

Mr. Malar Esfenoith finally stopped coughing and then looked up at Spine in what the man must have thought was an innocent fashion, “Son, I’m not sure what you are talking about. I did work with children once, but that was so long ago…”

“I understand Mr. Malar Esfenoith, “ Spine pressed, “But I need to know if the fire was an accident or not. Please, please sir its to help someone I love. I need to know if Aala Jumas died in this fire.”

The man stared at him for a bit more then Spine noticed it was literally like watching the layers of his humanity melt away, “Aala Jumas you said?”

Spine nodded, “Please if you know.. Anything sir.. Anything at…”

The man suddenly waved his hand and cut Spine off. All traces of the harmless old man gone from his face, “Oh I remember that Stupid lil Bitch. She NEVER understood the work a REAL doctor had to do. You wanna know the truth sonny? Just listen.”

Spine wanted to recoil in horror, but this is what he had come to hear so he stayed still. 

The man wheezed at Spine and then spilled his confession, “I had worked in that hospital for years before she arrived there! I was her boss! And she walked there with a smile on her stupid face and her happy spirit trying to cure those goddamn kids with love. During my whole career, I’d never heard that bullshit. LOVE CAN’T CURE! She was just spoiling them, fucking all the hard work I’d done with those little mistakes of creation. I was tired of her, tired of the kids, tired of everything.”

He coughed into his hand as Emerald eyes widened in horror, but still he had more to say.  
“So, that night, Jumas had the night shift, I was leaving late. She wished me goodnight with that horrible mechanic voice of hers before going to read that stupid book of “The Phantom of the Opera” to the kids for the umpteenth time. I walked out to my car, opened the trunk to find the gasoline and matches that I had prepared the night before. All the kids were in the biggest room with her so I had the whole building for me. I filled the beds, floor, and walls with the yellow liquid and then I turned on the match, letting it fall to the floor. Everything started burning instantly and all you could hear were the screams of those products of God’s hate and that Stupid lil bitch trying to save them. “ He paused and drew in a deep gasping breath and continued.

“She was running in and out, trying to save them instead of saving herself… idiot as always. Just 3 kids survived that night… but died the next day because of the smoke inhalation.. Ha! I still remember the last time I saw her! She was carrying the lifeless body of a little girl when she saw me, she begged for my help. And I helped her, of course! I’m not a complete monster. I helped her to stop her own suffering. She was almost burning herself, when I pushed her against a burning wooden beam. The oil started dripping on her pierced chest and helped her burn faster.”

He gasped again and coughed more, finally stopping to continue his horror tale, “She was still begging for me to save the kids as she fires consumed her… It was the funniest thing I’d heard; instead of begging for her own life, she was still concerned for the already death kids. The police didn’t find any evidence! After all, who could blame a poor doctor? Now that you know this, you’ll understand that if she’s dead is because she wanted! Now, you have this information with you. The magnificent thing about that is that I’ll never die, my legacy is in your memory now. You die when no one remembers you when you are so stupid that you weren’t capable of making any magnificent thing. That’s why she’s totally dead now, but I, Mr. Spine, I eliminated 100 mistakes of God… 101 counting her”

Spine sat there for what felt like an eternity and listened to the twisted old man cough and wheeze out his laughter at the suffering the beast had caused his precious Aala.  
Being a Phantasm had NEVER been her choice. She could have lived and died a normal life, and never had to face the mission she was now on. Saving the children she had never been able to save the night this Demon took her life away.  
She had died with a lil girl in her arms. A lil girl who’s face had been washed away by the changes Aala had gone through. A lil girl who now in Aala’s nightmares would forever wear the face of the children she now loved and called her own. 

“LIke that story young man?” Mr. Malar Esfenoith wheezed at him again, “I could tell you more.. My life was ..”  
The man suddenly shut up as Spine turned and SNARLED AT HIM. Fangs fully extended, eyes blood red, heart full of fury for the pain this bastard had caused the woman he loved. 

“YOU!!” The man scrabbled back in his bed, “WHAT ARE YOU!!?”

Spine stood up, calmed himself with a deep breath, then looked down at the man, “The man who is going to forget you ever existed when I walk out that door. My beloved got her second chance you … Monster. But you… will rot, and NO ONE.. will care. “ 

The man sat there staring as the Vampire stood up, put his hat on and walked out of the care home without a second word.  
An hour later Spine was headed back to his home and his family, doing exactly what he had promised. What he knew about Aala, that she was a hero. That the life she had now was her second chance because of her selflessness, would never leave his heart and mind. The doctor? Well for a being that can affect minds, even his own, Malar Esfenoith was long gone.

When Spine made it back to the manor it was late in the evening on another cool fall night. Tho warmer than the place he had just been by far.  
The manor was full of light and his family, happy and loving each other very much.  
He smiled at that as he walked in the front door, only to be confronted by a VERY irate Micheal. 

“Spine,” He glared, “They are MISSING… AGAIN!”

Spine blinked at the shapeshifting medic for a moment and then it clicked that Micheal meant Aala and the girls.  
“Oh dear,” He had to shake his head and laugh a bit, “I bet I know where they are Micheal.”

The shapeshifter medic quirked one eyebrow at him indicating that the Vampire Lord had better show him RIGHT NOW. Otherwise there was going to be chaos as he razed the whole house and gardens looking for them.  
Spine had to smirk at the look but quickly led him into the garden and into the hedge maze.  
Fifteen minutes later they were at the center and found exactly what they were looking for. 

Aala had come out there to be alone with her thoughts, and the girls had both followed. Now all three of them were curled up with each other. Aala snugly keeping the blankets around her lil ones making sure that they were safe and warm. 

“AGAIN!” Micheal griped, “ This is the THIRD TIME SPINE! They are gonna catch their death if they keep doing this!” 

He had to suppress a snort of laughter at that, even if the medic was partially right. Now tho he understood Aala’s need to sometimes get away, and her need to be so very protective of the girls and all of the children.  
He just smiled at Micheal and helped him get the sleeping women back into the house. 

“So,” Micheal asked once they were back in the living room, “Did you find out what you needed?”

“Too much i think,” Spine told him, “Strangely some of it is just a blur. I do know that she was a hero tho Micheal. IS a hero.”

Micheal smiled at him, “I'm glad then.” he let out a relieved sigh, “Take care of these three huh? I been up all day looking for them. I need a nap.”

Spine nodded, “Thank you again. I will.”  
The medic gave him a reassuring slap on the shoulder and then headed off into the house to rest.  
Spine turned and smiled at his three most precious people in his life. He knew what he needed to know now. Would always use that knowledge to keep Aala safe and happy. To wipe out the ashes of the past, and make a beautiful life with her and their family.


End file.
